daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Narissa Takes Charge
But what everyone was unaware of was that it wasn’t just anyone who tipped over the boat. It was Stan and Heff. They looked at the tipped boat with their magic eyes and congratulated each other on stopping the duo from kissing. Fievel reached for Olivia and held her close. Trembling, Olivia leaned her head on Fievel's shoulder and shivered. From her lair, Narissa saw the whole thing from her crystal ball. "Nice work, boys." she smiled, "That was a close one." She pounded a clenched fist against the arm of her chair and said, "Too close. Oh, the child is better than I thought." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, The queen then swam over to her cupboard, pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained). "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure." said Narissa, as she swam over to her cauldron, "Well, it's time Narissa took matters into her own tentacles!" With that, she threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, and she evilly continued as she held out the necklace that contained Olivia's voice, "Timothy's sister will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Narissa started cackling evilly as orange beams and yellow sparks enveloped her surroundings as her potion started taking effect, As she laughed, she transformed into another young normal female mouse, and her voice changed. The night was lit by a full moon, the sky was foggy and blurry as wisps wandered aimlessly. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Fievel was playing his flute again, still wondering where the girl who saved him from the hurricane was. He was still oblivious to the fact that Olivia was the one who saved him. There was no response, and Fievel started feeling despair again. Luigi, concerned for his prince, approached him and said, "Fievel, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Fievel smiled at Luigi as he walked away, before looking up at Olivia's room. He saw Olivia combing her fur-hair again with the fork, putting the green hair-bow behind her left ear, and going to bed, and thought about the day he just had with her. Like Luigi said, she was a warm and caring girl, one that was a wonderful mouse for Fievel to be friends with. But Fievel couldn’t help but wonder if this should the right girl to be with. If she didn’t have a voice, she couldn’t have been the girl who rescued him from the hurricane. Believing that Luigi was right about being with Olivia, the girl without a voice, Fievel sighed before looking at his flute. He gave up and tossed it into the ocean and started heading towards Olivia's room when he heard something in the distance, something familiar. It was a beautiful voice, one that sounded familiar. Fievel rushed back to the balcony and leaned over the side. He looked down at the beach and saw a silhouette slowly walking down the coast. This silhouette belonged to an 8-year-old Native American mouse with peach fur, black hair tied in two braids, brown eyes, a dark red nose, curvy pink ears, and a small bucktooth, wearing a yellow and brown Indian dress resembling Pocahontas' dress only with long sleeves. Her name was Princess Cholena. She looked strangely familiar and had a familiar voice, but before he could comprehend who this was, much less than listen carefully to the voice, something started glowing from the silhouette’s chest. It was a wave of light and it shone across the beach before going into Fievel's eyes, hypnotizing him into thinking she was the one who saved him. Fievel stood still and stared at the shadow. The following morning, under the bright sky of the new day, Kaa slithered towards the palace, calling out, "Olivia!" He slithered into his friend's guest bedroom, landing on the bed. "Olivia, wake up! Wake up!" The Scottish-British girl mouse (still dressed in her green footy pajamas and matching hair-bow) stirred from her sleep, sitting up and looking at the cat in confusion. "I just heard the news." He shook her hand excitedly and said, "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Piglet, who was half-asleep and still dressed in his light yellow footy pajamas, yawned as he woke up, glaring at the snake. "What is this idiot babbling about?" Kaa gave him an amused look and said, "Right, as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Olivia and Piglet were confused. The cat received two blank looks and rubbed Piglet's head, saying, "You know, he's getting married! You silly piggy!" Then he patted Olivia's cheek, saying, "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" And he slithered out of the room Olivia, puzzled by what Kaa said, thought about it, before getting excited herself. She realized that the girl Fievel was going to marry would most likely be her. She leapt to her pajama-clad feet, picked up piglet, spun him around, and kissed him before rushing to her mirror. She looked at herself, feeling ready for the day, attempting to untangle her fur-hair with nothing but her small, but slim, dainty fingers and dashed out of the room. Piglet left the room and rushed to catch up with Olivia. As for Olivia, she continued her run down the stairs, eager to see Fievel, but as she did, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She quickly hid herself and watched from behind a pole. She saw Luigi in the throne room talking with Fievel currently wearing a red ball coat, blue shoes, white stockings, gold cuffs, and a matching crown who was standing with Cholena. "Well, uh...err, Fievel," Luigi said, apparently looking worried, "It-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And...and she is lovely." Olivia dared to peek into the room, studying the other young mouse as Spyro appeared at her side. "Congratulations, my dear." said Luigi, as he shook Cholena's hand, who had a smirk on her face. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Fievel informed him, his voice soft and loving in an almost eerie sort of way. Olivia was shocked at what Fievel said. He was turning Olivia down for a girl he just met. Piglet was also horrified. Piglet looked at Olivia, who was starting to break down as she hid behind a pole. "Oh, yes, of course, Fievel," Luigi said, "But, er, but these things do take time, you know...." "This afternoon, Luigi." Fievel ordered, "The wedding ship departs at sunset." "Oh, oh, very well, Fievel." Luigi replied, "As you wish." Horrified that Fievel was dumping her, Olivia broke down in tears and subconsciously touched her throat. Unable to hear another word, she spun on her heel and raced back to her room, Piglet rushed after her and tried to calm her down. But as they left, Cholena watched them leave before turning to her glowing necklace. She quietly chuckled, happy that her plan is going as she hoped. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Fan Fiction